gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Branimatronic2/Gemmy 2020; My Hopes for the New Year
So halloween is over, and it's now thanksgiving/Christmas time. I'm so miserable.. I have PHD, post halloween depression, and it's caused by waking up on November 1st, so it's unavoidable. The only way to combat it is to distract yourself by doing stupid s**t, so I figured I'd waste valuable time in my life to write a list of my hopes for Gemmy (and other companies) products in 2020. After all, We're gonna be ringing in a new decade, so why not be ambitious for it? I plan on coming back here occasionally to add ideas I get while doing nothing all day. Maybe some will come to pass, who knows? New 2020 Blow Molds As an avid blow mold fan, I love Gemmy's blow molds they've been making since 2016, and I just started collecting them this year. 2019 saw the biggest increase in different blow mold designs by Gemmy, mainly for Christmas; on top of the toy soldier, candy cane, candle, Mickey and Minnie and snowman and santa they have every year, many new designs came in such as Rudolph, the Grinch (my personal favorite), Snoopy, a penguin, and that weird snowman thing from frozen (don't know if I'll get him because I hate that damn movie). Most of these new blow molds are at Menards however, but seeing as though i live in nj and the closest menards to me is in Ohio, I won't be getting them anytime soon. But my hope is that Gemmy makes more new blow molds for christmas and halloween, and the other big holidays, and that they make it to other retailers that are more widespread, like walmart and target, or even at home for 2020. It gives me hope to see more blow molds get sold in stores that they'll make a proper comeback. Menards has a massive amount of blow molds from Gemmy and other companies like Union Products (who is now owned by Cado but still) and I'm loving it. St Patrick's Day animated decor Nobody makes animated st Patrick's decorations anymore, the last one I remember being sold in stores was that dandee leprechaun from 2018. I feel the same way for 4th of July items, we don't get enough of them anymore. Hopefully 2020 will bring us a new st Patrick's animatronic or two. More Spinning Snowflake Snowman variants This year's spinning snowflake snowman remake was a hit with the gemmy community and if Gemmy knows a big opportunity when they see one, hopefully we will get more variants of the snowman in 2020. I will not be satisfied until I hear 'Snow Miser' being sung from one of these snowmen next year. Saxophone Reaper Return The saxophone reaper was my favorite halloween item from 2018 and I didn't get it because I went for this damn haunted toilet instead (it's a long story). Hopefully he returns in 2020, All the ones I've seen on ebay are VASTLY overpriced. Douglas For Remake Gemmy brought back the Floating Ghosts and the snowflake spinner, next up is the singing Christmas Tree Douglas Fir. I have a DF variant, Chris the Christmas tree, but I would like to see how a modern Douglas fir the talking tree would come out like. Category:Blog posts